<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Game by acefelix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480488">The Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acefelix/pseuds/acefelix'>acefelix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Multi, Sort Of, This is a crack fic, i was half asleep when i had this idea, no beta we die like men, pls be nice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acefelix/pseuds/acefelix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, when the new interns arrive, the Doctors like to play a game of “how long does it take them to figure out that half of us are sleeping with the other half”.<br/>The whole hospital is in on it, even the nurses. And every year it leads to suppressed laughter, hidden shenanigans, baffled interns and a lot of fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev, Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Miranda Bailey/Ben Warren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chicks and Ducks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story follows no particular timeline (or logic). Everyone is happy, no one died and they are all just living their best life. Everything that happens and is revealed in this story has no serious consequence nor does it always fit into the show’s canon. And as a fair warning, I’ve seen most of the show in German so I may not get every phrase/saying/medical and hospital term and place right. Feel free to correct me on them. I want you to be able to enjoy this story without stumbling over strange wordings and therefore breaking the flow. Thanks in advance for reading and lot’s of love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Listen up, everybody!” Owen raised his voice slightly to catch the attention of everyone inside the Attending’s lounge. “As you all know, the new interns start today. This means that, like every year, we are going to play Disguise.”<br/>
He motioned to the white board that hung on the wall behind him. Drawn on it were two columns, labelled “In” and “Out”. The first one held the names of every surgeon in the room, who currently is in a relationship. The second one was empty. For now.<br/>
“The same rules as always apply. Don’t give hints on purpose, help each other out when it gets complicated and no cheating! If you’re out, then you’re out no matter if you try to bribe your intern’s or not.” Owen gave everyone a once over.<br/>
“Last chance, does anyone not want to play this year?” Not a single hand was raised into the air.<br/>
“Alright, let the game begin!”</p><p>“Oh, this is going to be so fun.” Meredith said as she exited the break room with Amelia. Her sister in law raised an eyebrow at her.<br/>
“You think you’ll win? You and Derek can barely stop from making out right in the hallways, every time you see each other.” Meredith bumped her with her elbow.<br/>
“That doesn’t mean we’re not good at pretending to be just colleagues.”<br/>
“I somehow doubt that.” Amelia chuckled.<br/>
“Hey, don’t forget, we’ve already been through this. It’s not the first time that we have to hide our relationship.”<br/>
“And you failed, miserably. As far as I know, Arizona and Callie won last year.”<br/>
“Mh, fair point. But we’re ambitious.” Meredith said. “And I don’t think I have to tell you how... exciting it can be to sneak around.”<br/>
Amelia snorted. “You are so going to lose.” </p><p>☼☼☼</p><p>“Please listen up, I’m Doctor Wilson! Who’s with me?” Jo asked from where she stood at the entrance of the intern’s locker room.<br/>
Four hands went up. She gave her newbie’s a quick once over and then nodded to herself. “Come here and tell me your names and pronouns, quick.” </p><p>“Josh Wright, he/him.” The boy closest to her said. Blonde hair, pretty face and probably a bit too much ego. He’ll manage to fit in eventually.<br/>
“Maleeha akhtar she/her.” The girl on his right said. She wore a hijab, had a good posture and was quite literally vibrating with energy.<br/>
“Helios Coleman, they/them.” A bit smaller than the rest, but impossible to miss with their blue hair, currently tied up in a braid.<br/>
“Elijah Bosley, he/him.” The last of them said. He had short hair and dark skin. He seemed a bit insecure. First year may be a bit tough for him, but Jo wouldn’t let her first impression dictate her actions in their first few days. </p><p>“Alright, follow me.” Jo smiled to herself as she showed her four interns around the hospital. They were, quite literally following her like chicks and dugs.<br/>
After telling them the basics, Jo took them with her to do the rounds. Their first patient of the day was Tony Rogers. She had just finished checking his labs, when Meredith entered the room.<br/>
“Good morning, Doctor Grey.”<br/>
“Morning.” She greeted them. “Doctor Wilson, report please.” </p><p>“Tony Rogers, male, age 53. He came in yesterday with abdominal pain, fever and regurgitation. Tests have shown that he has multiple gallstones in his gallbladder.”<br/>
“How do we treat that?” Meredith looked over at the four interns. She was met with a few seconds of silence, before Elijah answered.<br/>
“The common treatment would be a Cholecystectomy.“ Meredith nodded. „And do we go in laparoscopically or not?”<br/>
“Since that is the least invasive technique, I’d say yes.” Jo had to admit that she was surprised. She had expected Josh to answer first. Her intuition to not judge the newbie’s too fast had been right. </p><p>Meredith nodded satisfied. She let Jo explain the procedure and tested the intern’s knowledge in between, letting them name risks and advantages.<br/>
“Alright, Doctor Wilson will prepare you for the surgery once we finished the rounds. You,” she pointed at Elijah. “What’s your name?”<br/>
“Uhm it's Elijah Bosley.” “You can join us in the OR, Bosley. You get to watch.” The boy had a hard time concealing his excitement.<br/>
“Really?!”<br/>
“Yes, now don’t get too happy before I change my mind.” </p><p>Meredith had just finished checking on her last patient and was about to head to the OR, when she saw Derek coming around the corner. A smile tugged on her lips as he made her way to her.<br/>
“Hello, Doctor Shepherd.” She greeted him.<br/>
“If you smile at me like that, they’re going to know before the day is over, Doctor Grey.” He chuckled.<br/>
“Well, then I better try my best not to look at you.” She said, mischief twinkling in her eyes as she turned back to her tablet. </p><p>10 feet away from them, Maleeha, Helios and Josh had put their heads together and spoke in hushed voices.<br/>
“Is that Derek Shepherd?” Helios asked.<br/>
“With that hair? Definitely.” Maleeha answered. Josh rolled his eyes.<br/>
“Dear god, he really is gorgeous.” The young girl said. “One of my friends, who’s a few years above me told me about him. She said that they call him McDreamy.”<br/>
Josh snorted. “McDreamy? Really? Who came up with that?” Helios shrugged.<br/>
“I think it fits. He has those dreamy puppy eyes.” Maleeha hummed in agreement.<br/>
“Do they have a name for Doctor Grey too?” Josh asked, curiosity visible in his voice.<br/>
“I think they call her Medusa.” Maleeha said. “I’m not quite sure why tho.”

</p><p>“I do need to talk to you though.” Derek said, lowering his voice. “Can you get the kids today? I just got a new patient and I think it’s going to be a long and complicated surgery.”<br/>
“Of course.” Meredith smiled. “I’ll see you later then?”<br/>
“Yeah, see you later.” Derek nodded and caught himself just as he was about to kiss his wife, nearly blowing their cover. </p><p>☼☼☼</p><p>“Now that I have identified the gallbladder, what do I do next?”Meredith asked, looking up from where she was operating. “Bosley?”<br/>
“Ehm... first you identify and clip the cystic duct?”<br/>
“Is that a question or an answer?”<br/>
“An answer.” Meredith made a disappointed noise. “Your answer is wrong. I have to clip the cystic artery first. Didn’t you listen when we went through the procedure earlier?”<br/>
“I-I’m sorry, Doctor Grey.” She shook her head and focused back on the patient. </p><p>After a while Meredith spoke up again. “I finished clipping the cystic artery. Doctor Wilson, can you identify the cystic duct?” Jo did as she was told and soon enough Meredith was ready to remove the gallbladder.<br/>
“Alright, I’m now going to cut the clipped ends, place the gallbladder in a bag and remove it.” Bosely watched closely on the screen, not wanting to miss a single detail.</p><p>“And here we go.” Meredith said as she pulled the filled bag out through the largest incision.<br/>
“Sent this up for a biopsy, Wilson you can close the incisions and take care of his post-op management. And you should pay more attention, Bosley.” The surgeon said before removing her gloves, gown and mask. “I’ll see you when he wakes up.” Then she left the room. </p><p>The rest of the day wasn’t much different than any other. Meredith looked after her patients, had two more surgeries and soon enough her shift was over and she was heading up to the kindergarten to get her kids.<br/>
Only seconds after she came in, Zola was already running up to her and greeted her with a tight hug. Meredith kissed her head and smiled softly.<br/>
“Hey ZoZo, do you know where your brother is?” Her daughter tugged her along and Meredith picked up her son from where he was playing in a corner.<br/>
“Hi Bailey, ready to go home?” The small boy answered with excited noises. His mother couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p>Minutes later they were dressed and on their way to the front entrance of the hospital.<br/>
“Do you want to tell me how your day was?” She asked Zola, squeezing the girl’s small hand. She immediately went off into a rant about the games she had played, how she and Sophia had built a huge Lego house and gushed over the cookies she had after lunch.<br/>
Meredith could feel her chest filling with love and adoration. Bless children for their seemingly never ending excitement and wonder of the world. </p><p>What she missed while listening to her daughter, were Elijah and Maleeha who had sat down near the entrance for a small break. What she also missed was how they shared a surprised look and started talking in hushed voices.<br/>
“How is she even able to smile like that? She was so mean in the OR today! I felt like a total idiot.” Elijah whined. The girl next to him patted his shoulder.<br/>
“I would’ve said the wrong thing too, if I’d been down there. Doctor Grey is terrifying!”<br/>
“Medusa indeed.” Elijah grumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of Gaydars and Small (Huge) Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first couple looses but they aren't really that sad about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first ones to crack, to everyone’s surprise, were Callie and Arizona. It had just been a week since the game had started and well... Callie did tell Arizona to come running and inform her immediately when she got the news, no matter who was in the room.</p><p>So it came that when Callie was doing the rounds with a few of the new interns, that they heard hurried footsteps coming down the hallway outside. Elijah was in the middle of presenting their current patient when Arizona burst into the room.<br/>
“Callie!” She looked up at her wife, who was red in the face and breathing hard from running.<br/>
“Yes? What is it?” Arizona beamed at her.<br/>
“I’m pregnant!” </p><p>Time seemed to stand still as Callie looked at her wife and tried to comprehend what she had just said. Behind her, Jo was regarding them with a knowing smile, while Elijah and Maleeha looked like they just saw someone doing a double flip while eating a hot dog. </p><p> “Y-You’re pregnant?!”<br/>
“Yes!” Just then did it seem to register in Callie’s mind, what the other was saying.<br/>
“Holy shit.” She breathed. “We’re getting another baby!” Practically squealing, she rushed over to her wife and kissed her.  </p><p>By now the interns mouths were wide open and it seemed like their brains short circuited from what they had just witnessed.<br/>
The two separated from each other with huge smiles decorating their faces. It seemed like they had totally forgotten, that there were other people in the room. Or they just simply didn’t care.<br/>
Callie moved one of her hands from where she was cupping Arizona’s cheek to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear.<br/>
“I love you. So much.” Arizona melted right then and there and gave her wife another kiss.<br/>
“I love you too.” Seconds later her face changed from pure adoration to sudden realization.</p><p>“I have to tell April!” Callie laughed and kissed Arizona one last time. “Then go!” They could hear Arizona’s happy laughter all the way down the hall until she reached the elevator.<br/>
When Callie turned back around she was met with one smug and two utterly shocked doctors.<br/>
“What the fuck?” Elijah said.<br/>
Callie shared a look with Jo and they both burst out laughing. “Congrats, Doctor Torres.” The younger woman said, while trying and failing to stifle her laughter. </p><p>“But... I don’t want to be rude but we thought you were...” Maleeha stuttered.<br/>
“Straight?” Callie grinned. “She’s gay,” she said, pointing at the door Arizona just left through “and I’m bisexual. And we’re married.” She stopped for a second and that grin was back on her face. “And pregnant!”<br/>
“My gaydar is so broke...” Helios muttered. </p><p>☼☼☼</p><p>They did end up having a small walk of shame though. Because after their initial euphoria had worn of, Callie and Arizona realized with a start, that they had just lost the game.<br/>
When lunchtime came around, they walked into the Attending’s lounge, hands intertwined between them and with mixed expressions of disappointment and childlike glee. </p><p>“What’s with that face?” asked Owen, looking up from his lunch. His question caused Maggie to look up too.<br/>
“Oh wow, you too look like something bad happened but you’re happy about it.” She frowned. “That’s weird.”<br/>
Callie grinned and walked up to the white board on the wall. Grabbing a cloth and a pen she wiped Arizona’s and her name from the “In” column and added their names to the top of the “Out” column. </p><p>“No way!” Maggie gasped. “I thought you too won last year!”<br/>
“Well, last year we didn’t get such amazing news.” Arizona said.<br/>
“What news?” Owen frowned. Callie squeezed her wife’s hand, reassuring her.<br/>
“I’m pregnant!” She announced proudly. Maggie’s chin seemed to hit the ground. “You’re pregnant?!”<br/>
“Who’s pregnant?” Asked Meredith, who, just in that moment, had entered the room with Alex.<br/>
“Arizona!” A smile bloomed on Meredith’s face. “Oh, congrats!”<br/>
Alex needed a few seconds to process that information but as soon as he did, he rushed over to his former mentor and pulled her into a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you.” He said quietly, just for her to hear. </p><p>☼☼☼</p><p>It didn’t even take an hour for the news to spread around the whole hospital. By the time Arizona and Callie came back from their lunch break, everyone knew. Even their patients had heard, most likely from the gossiping nurses.<br/>
“I’m so confused tho.” Callie laughed. Mark turned around from where he was regarding x-rays of one of their patients. “Why’s that?” One of his eyebrows rose up in question.<br/>
“We just lost the game! Everyone thought we were going to win like last year. Or at least make second place! But here we are, we lost and we’re pregnant!” She laughed again, in disbelief.<br/>
“All I am is thrilled!” Mark shook his head with a chuckle.<br/>
“You think too much, Callie. Just focus on the good. Like you said, you two are getting another baby! That’s all that matters.” He went up to her and pulled her into a hug.<br/>
“Yeah, you’re right.”</p><p>They shared a moment of comfortable silence before Mark spoke up.<br/>
“I am kind of disappointed you didn’t at least ask me tho.” Callie could have heard his grin all the way from South Florida. She snorted and pulled back from the hug to slap the back of his head.<br/>
“You are impossible, Mark Sloan.”<br/>
“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He protested, feigning an innocent voice.<br/>
“I think, maybe, we should focus back on our patient here.” Callie answered with a grin and turned back to the x-rays.<br/>
“Of course, of course.” Mark leaned closer to her ear. “Traitor.” Callie laughed and nudged his side with her elbow.</p><p>☼☼☼</p><p>Later that evening, at the end of the day shift, everyone who cared to look could see Callie and Arizona exiting the hospital and walking to the parking lot with their hand slotted together between them and their daughter happily skipping by their side, telling them about the amazing day she had. Just like always.</p><p>And if there was an armada of interns hiding around the corner as they watched them leave, just to make sure that they hadn’t dreamed or hallucinated, nobody needed to know.<br/>
Well except Doctor Bailey, who came up from behind them and made sure to scold them about their inappropriate behaviour. Honestly, there were patients to take care of here!<br/>
But even she couldn’t stop the small smile on her face, as she shooed the interns back inside. She had married the two to each other after all!</p><p>☼☼☼</p><p>“Hey, Arizona?” Callie whispered into the dark of their bedroom.<br/>
“Yes?” Her wife answered drowsily.<br/>
“We can fool around in supply closets, without fearing we’ll lose, again.”<br/>
Arizona snorted. “You are unbelievable.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know Arizona had a miscarriage and how much pain that brought her and Callie. In this universe they managed to overcome that pain and grow strong enough to try again.<br/>So I guess this is my own small fix-it for the time where Arizona’s and Callie’s marriage started to go wrong. That shit hurt.<br/>I hope you were able to just enjoy our two gay happy ladies.<br/>And concerning Mark: Plane crash? What plane crash? I have no idea what you’re talking about! This is a happy universe! We don’t have death and destruction here!</p><p>You can join me on <a href="https://twitter.com/aceofsuns">Twitter</a> for story updates!<br/>And feel free to join me on <a href="https://apolloskid.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> too for my mess of a fandom blog!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pulling Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Next up: Alex Karev and Jo Wilson who are absolutley not seperated and enjoy their life without certain husbands making stupid decisions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am back, once again! It sure has been a while since I updated this. I've been getting into some other fandoms the last few months and it took a whole Station 19 rewatch to get me to come back to this story. I do intend to finish it, but I cannot promise how fast I will update.<br/>Anyhow, if you’ve been following this story, you’ll notice that I changed some of the interns. I wanted to add a bit of diversity to this. If I get something wrong or write something inappropriate, please let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wright, what are you doing?!” Alex Karev’s voice boomed through the NICU. The intern in question flinched and turned around, a baby still in his arms, as the Head of Pediatric Surgery stalked towards him.</p><p>“I- She was crying! What else am I supposed to do to calm her down?” He then found himself on the receiving end of one of Alex’s death stares while the Doctor carefully took the baby from Josh’s arms and put her back into her small bed.<br/>
After checking her vitals and stopping her from crying by distracting her with a small stuffed animal he kept in his coat, Alex turned to Josh, his eyes blazing with fury. </p><p>“This kid just had surgery for Gastroschisis, you idiot! If she doesn’t heal properly, we will have to start all over again and there are only so many surgeries a baby can take!” Josh’s eyes widened and he gave the small one a quick once over, his face flushing bright red from embarrassment.<br/>
“I-I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again!” Helios looked up from where they were redressing a baby’s wound, two beds over. They hadn’t expected the desperate tone from Josh. He was usually up on his high horse, pretending that he was better than the others. But hearing him now, Helios figured he might be just as nervous and clueless. </p><p>“It better not! Go over to the nurse station and help out there, you are not qualified for anything else right now.” Doctor Karev said. Helios raised an eyebrow and watched Josh walk away like a dog with its tail caught between the legs. No matter how egotistic Josh has been, Karev had been harsh. The man was scary. </p><p>☼☼☼</p><p>Over the course of the morning, all four interns had made come to that conclusion. By the time lunch rolled around, they were cursing him to hell and back.<br/>
“Did you hear what he said to me earlier?” Maleeha asked.<br/>
“Spill.” Helios said before biting into their sandwich.<br/>
“He said that I was immature and couldn’t even handle holding a baby!” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Like hello?” One of her hands was waving around in the air. “I have a niece, I know how to hold a baby!” Elijah hummed in agreement.<br/>
“That’s really not fair. I wish I could just… I don’t know, crush his head or something.”<br/>
Helios laughed. “Elijah developing homicidal tendencies only proves how mean he is, honestly.” </p><p>The others nodded in agreement, even Josh, who’s head was currently making friends with the table. Elijah looked over at him with a sigh and patted him on his back. “Come on, man. Remember how Doctor Grey crushed me in the OR a few weeks ago? They all have it out for us and well we are interns, we are bound to make mistakes.”<br/>
“That is not helping.” Josh grumbled. </p><p>Helios rolled their eyes with a smile and bumped the boy’s side with their elbow. “He’s right, you know? How else are we supposed to learn something? Sure, we can read hundreds of books and know them by heart, but we will never properly learn without actual experience.” They took a sip from their water bottle. “That’s how life works. The sooner you get to terms with that, the sooner you will feel better.” </p><p>☼☼☼</p><p>Surprisingly, it was only a few hours later when the four interns were proven wrong, concerning their first impression of Doctor Karev. It wasn’t his fault, really. Usually, he kept his mean face on for months with new interns, but when it came to Jo he just couldn’t help it.</p><p>“God, I’m so tired.” She said as she came over to the nurse’s station. She put her tablet into the charging station and nearly collapsed on the counter, next to Alex.<br/>
He looked over at her with worried eyes. “You need a hug?” He asked, reaching out with one of his arms. </p><p>Josh snorted from where he and Maleeha were standing a few feet away. He was sure that Doctor Karev was joking so he kept his eyes on them, getting ready to see Doctor Wilson get fooled.<br/>
It was late in the evening by now and the surgeon’s behaviour towards the interns had not changed a bit. He had commanded them around all day, making sure to tell them just how incompetent they were. </p><p>That’s why they really didn’t expect Jo to say, “Oh yes, please.” and Alex to allow her to wrap her arms around him and drop her head on his chest. Alex hummed softly and raised a hand from Jo’s back to card through her hair.<br/>
“Hard day?” She nodded and her boyfriend bent down to kiss her head.</p><p>At this point both Josh and Maleeha were staring at them, their mouths slightly open. Maleeha was scrambling for Josh’s arm, hitting him with her gaze fixed on Alex and Jo.<br/>
“Josh, is this really happening? Please tell me I’m not hallucinating.” It took the boy a few moments to answer, his words slow. “You…You are not hallucinating.” </p><p>“You do now that we’re losing right now?” He said quietly, the teasing smile evident in his voice.<br/>
A muffled “Don’t care” came from his chest, causing him to chuckle lightly.</p><p>“What time is it?” his girlfriend asked a few moments later. Alex looked down at his watch.<br/>
“6 pm, you’ll have to pull through a bit longer.” Jo whined.<br/>
“Hey, as soon as our shift is over, we can go home and collapse on the couch. I can order us some Chinese food.” He tried cheering her up, drawing circles on her back.<br/>
“If I’m still awake to eat it, then yes.” Alex was about to answer her when her pager went off.</p><p> Separating from her boyfriend with a groan, Jo pulled it out of her pocket and checked it.<br/>
“The lab results for the baby in bed four are back, I’ve got to go and get them.”<br/>
“Alright.” Alex hummed. “Just think about Chinese food and our couch, okay? You got this.”<br/>
She smiled up at him, cupped his face and gave him a soft kiss. “Thank you.” </p><p>“…Maybe we’re both hallucinating.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm about to start season 16 but I know what’s gonna happen to these two and THAT’S NOT OKAY! Seriously, what the fuck even?</p><p>You can join me on <a href="https://twitter.com/aceofsuns">Twitter</a> for story updates!<br/>And feel free to join me on <a href="https://apolloskid.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> too for my mess of a fandom blog!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't finished planning this story yet so if you have any ideas and/or wishes, I'm all for it! Feel free to write them in the comments! Polite critique is always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>